Angela (AFL)
Angela (アンジェラ Anjera) is a bachelorette in Story of World II: A Flowery Life. Angela is shown as an introverted, sweet, and lovely girl who constantly plays with her hair. As a girly girl, Angela's room almost covered in pink and white. She also has a massive obssession with Switzerland national football team that represents her country of origin. The rival for Angela's love is Casimir, whom, after unlocking him, will compete for her affection. If the main character has at least 10,000 SP for both Angela and Casimir but chooses not to marry either, their marriage will occur. Before she is married, Angela lives at Cherry Angel Fashion Store with her parents in Engelstein Fields, to the southwest of Lime Ranch Shop. She is business savvy and spends her days working in the shop, though she goes to Lime Ranch barn enjoying the animals. On Mondays, her day off, she hangs out at the Rainbow Cake Shop. She will linger outside in nice weather, but hurry to her destination on days with bad weather (Rainy, Stormy, or Blizzard). If the player marries Angela, she will move into the player's home. She will continue to work at the fashion store with her family. On Mondays, she spends her afternoon visiting Princess Chocolatier. If Angela marries Casimir, she moves into the his house. She still continue to work at the fashion store with her family. She spends nice days on Mondays strolling through Primavera Lake District. Once she is married, regardless to whom, Angela stays inside on days with bad weather. 1st Symbol Event *Cherry Angel Fashion Store *10:00 to 16:00 *Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Angela has 10,000 HP or more *Yann has 5000 HP or more *Regina has 5000 HP or more The player walks into Angela's clothing store but she does not seem to care that they've arrived. She continues on with her business while you stand there, puzzled with her lack of acknowledgement. Yann and Regina walk into the shop and ask what the player is up to. The two of them move closer towards Angela, Yann, and Regina tries to get Angela's attention again, but it takes a little bit of time. Yann and Regina figure that Angela wasn't aware of her surroundings, as usual, and tells her that the player has come to shop. She apologises; Angela does not mean to be rude but this is the first time she operated a shop. Choice 1: I don't mind. Result: +1500 SP Yann and Regina thank the player from both of them. Even Angela smiles and thanks the player. Yann and Regina remind Angela to try harder. After Regina leaves, Angela invites the player to look at her outfits. Once you're finished, Angela says that she enjoyed talking with the player. Choice 2: She rude to customers. Result: -1000 SP Yann and Regina really sorry and say Angela made a mistake. Angela also apologises, which you accept. Yann and Regina plan to teach Angela how to greet customers and asks that the player return to shop at later day. ---- 2nd Symbol Event *Privaria Alps, Forest Area *10:00 to 14:00 *Monday, Friday, Saturday, or Sunday *Sunny weather *Angela has 20,000 HP or more *You have seen Angela's 1st Symbol Event Angela greets the player, and heard that they had done some travelling. Choice 1: It was fun. Result: -2000 SP Angela is quiet, tells you that's good, and then she leaves. Choice 2: Shall I tell you about it? Result: +2000 SP Angela invited the player to go back at her place where she serves them tea and asks where they went. Afterward, Angela tells the player that she enjoyed their chat. ---- Sub-Event: 3rd Symbol Event The Player must give Angela a Red Rose to see the rest of her symbol events. Give her a Red Rose on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Angela must have 25,000 HP or more. ---- 3rd Symbol Event *Privaria Alps, Forest Area *10:00 to 14:00 *Monday, Friday, Saturday, or Sunday *Sunny weather *Angela has 30,000 HP or more *You have seen Angela's 2-Symbol Event Angela is in that area again, but this time you'll see that Angela seems to be cornered by a pair of wild weasels. You run to intervene, but Angela objects. Choice 1: Are you hurt? Result: -3000 SP Angela is annoyed. She was actually there giving food to the weasels. Angela instructs her little friends to go with her to another area and tells you not to follow her. Choice 2: Why not...? Yes, she was feeding the animals. You feel bad but Angela understands. What will you doing? :Choice 1: I thought you were being attacked. :Result: +3000 SP :Angela appreciates the player's words and asks if they would like to feed the weasels with her. Afterward, Angela is happy that the player fed the weasels together and that he was worried about her. She regards these things as important to her. :Choice 2: I thought you were picking on them. :Result: -3000 SP :She becomes sad. ---- 4th Symbol Event Requirements: Go to bed at 20:00 on any day of the week. Weather must be sunny. Angela has 40.000 SP (4,5 Snowflake) or more, and you are going steady with her. Upon waking up in the morning, Angela will stop by the player's house and asks if he is free to hang out with her. If the player accepts, Angela wants the player to meet her in Cherry Angel Fashion Store at 16:00. Rejecting her request or don't show up for the date will result in losing 800 Symbol Points. When the player arrives right on time, Angela will meet him at Privaria Mountaintop, and the two of them look at clothing section. Angela tells if the player likes fashion, and choosing the positive answer ("Of course!") will earn +5000 SP. At the end, they will go home. The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private Academy one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. 1st Symbol Event *Donau Apartment *18:00 to 22:00 *Not Sunday *Sunny weather *Casimir (Boy Player) or Angela (Girl Player) has 10,000 HP (1 Symbol) ---- 2nd Rival Event *The Loft *10:00 to 12:00 *Any day *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Casimir (Boy Player) or Angela (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (2 Symbol) Casimir is looking at the model equipment in Angela's house and notices that one of the parts broken. Angela is grateful, but as Casimir takes a better and isn't confident that it can be repaired. It's a shame too, since it looks to be a great mannequin. Angela insists that "it is fixable" because normally she fixes it herself, but she looks annoyed. Casimir says he was just teasing, and Angela cheers up whilst he fixes her model pose. It looks to be in good shape now, but Casimir makes an innocent remark about her fashion skills that gets her annoyed again. ---- 3rd Rival Event *Donau Apartment *18:00 to 22:00 *Not Sunday *Sunny weather *Casimir (Boy Player) or Angela (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Symbol) ---- 4th Rival Event *The Loft *18:00 to 22:00 *Any day *Sunny weather *Casimir (Boy Player) or Angela (Girl Player) has 40,000 HP (4 Symbol) As Angela goes to visit Casimir, she finds a Ring that has fallen out of his pocket. She refuses to give it back to Casimir and teases him about it. Casimir chases after her to get the Ring back, but becomes frustrated and calls Angela to pretty. She becomes upset, but Casimir quickly confesses that the Ring was for her. He doesn't want to see her sad, and wants to be with her. When Angela realises Casimir is being serious, she accepts his proposal. One week after viewing the 4th Rival Event, Casimir and Angela will celebrate their wedding ceremony. Upon getting a call from either Casimir and Angela in the morning, the player will automatically be taken to Primrose Private Academy school grounds. Most townspeople will be there, including the couple's family. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their house. Two weeks after Casimir and Angela married, the player must visit Casimir's Loft at Greenfield Park. Here, they will learn that Klaudia feels unwell. The female-side of rival couple will only be pregnant for 5 days. On the 5th day, the player must enter the same location where Klaudia is about to pregnant. Per and Klaudia, as well as the protagonist, will be automatically transported to Rio General Clinic. Dr. Diego will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. At the end of pregnancy, they have a healthy baby boy named Wendy. Category:Flower Series characters Category:Flower Series Bachelorettes